Bittersweet Heaven
by TicTacStory
Summary: L s thoughts as he looks down on his own funeral.


The boy stood there,

Almost like a picture,

A picture with "Guilt" written all over it with blood red letters, the picture, Matsuda,Ide,Mogi,Aizawa and Chief Yagami, all chasing after one killer.

what was his name?

Oh yes, Kira.

The sky closed, grey clouds cornering the last bit of sun, and before they knew it, it was softly raining, slowly...everthing,every little ray of sun was gone.

Light stood there,

Still looking like a picture,

the mask he wore, the mask of guilt, the mask of a traitor.

A traitor who traited, a killer who killed in the name of justice, a lover who never loved, just who was this guy?

_**A wanking idiot.**_

Can you really blame him?

Wouldnt anyone get eaten up by the power of the shinigami?

_**Maybe.**_

Kira, the traitor looked at the floor, the floor were Ryuuzaki "Supposedly got put to rest".

No, he wasnt resting.

Nor was he beneath his killer`s feet.

L, where was L? probably laughing somewhere in heaven, looking down at Light, silently nibbling his thumbnail and thinking about the fool he has been, falling in love with a suspect, just what the hell was he thinking?

_**Probably.**_

The rest he never got, maybe this was a good thing, would L really be able to bring justice upon him who, for the first time in his life, had granted him with the feeling of being love, being wanted?

And shure, the "wanted" Light felt may or not have been just based on hatred, but L could swear, that the person standing down there, wasnt Light.

No, that was not Light,

That weak excuse of a human was Kira.

Light wasnt Kira.

Light and Kira, were two different people,Love.

L was the detective, he should`ve caught Light, contradiction.

Light promised the sleeping L to catch Kira, what fool, intuition.

The landscape was rather pretty.

Statues carefully placed, fresh roses on every bed.

L wondered. "Would they put roses on mine?".

Oh look, the task force was leaving, and Light stayed there.

The teen, the picture was broken, its colours didnt match,

As if we put pink with green, it just doesnt go together,

The teen, am I right?

Is he crying?

Yes. Light is crying, tears running down on his cheeks, he head bent down, his knees on the floor.

Looking pathetic, defeated, as if he regretted that what he did, Kill L.

Maybe he did?

No, LIGHT regretted it.

_**Kira didnt.**_

Kira, that hungry beast, a beast claiming to be justice, claiming to be some god, hah! who was he kidding?

Light dug his face in his hands.

The tears still running, the cries still crying, the trees dancing to the beat of the wind, the wind, a soft yet cold wind,

A wind that just said "Kira, arent you supposed to be going badass now and kill people? What are you doing? where`s the though guy additude bro! Man you suck!"

_**Or something.**_

His face dug in his hands, as if he handt put up enough masks already,

oh well, if someone could go so far to fake his love to the vulnerable Misa-Misa, fake his innocence to the Task Force, fake his loyalty to his father, and eventually, faked his love to L himself, shure he could up ANOTHER mask right?

But maybe, just maybe, it was worth it.

Maybe its better this way, L had done what he had done, time cant change that.

L found Light, unfortunatly for him,

Light hadnt found himself,

Now, now its Nears turn, and Mello`s, them together?

L gulped at the thought.

Oh, they will surpass L alright.

I dont know, maybe Light stopped crying, or maybe he was watering soo much it alarmed L,making him wonder if someone could die by loosing soo much water at once, or maybe it was just the rain pouring down the skies, the skies where L was sitting with his thumbnail in his mouth.

Maybe L was crying?

_**Perhaps.**_

And for reasons that are beyond me, as if the picture wasnt already ruined, Light lift his head, the same lips that have kissed Ryuuzaki, the same lips that twitched into a smile, lips that let out a grinn, no, more like one of those evil doctor laughs you see in those old-time movies.

After the traitor finished his laugh, he let out words that could only belong to Kira "I won".

Kira won?

_**I dont think soo.**_

Light was struggling, the Kira down there was not the same person L had that strange feeling about, the boy he knew from that Yotsuba time, that was Light, not Kira.

Light lost, that was clear to L.

The only way Light could`ve won is by killing the beast inside him, that hungerous and monsterous beast, thirsty for power and lust.

But would Kira really give in?

Would he give in to a teenager who fell in love with he who tried to stop Kira?

The church bells filled the air, Light looked at the earth beyond him, that triumphant look on his face...

"Goodbye, L Lawliet"

_**A/N Right, what the hell was that all about, I dont know. I want to make another chapter where Light dies and he meets L in heaven and yada yada yada... anyhow,I will only do that if you guys like this story, or else I dont see the point, soo please R&R :·3**_


End file.
